


I'd die for your love

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [280]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never tells anyone that he was more than Moreau's hitman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd die for your love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I’d die for your love  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: references to violence  
> Pairings: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, past Damien Moreau/Eliot Spencer  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 535  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Leverage, any, what would you steal if you could time travel?

There comes a day where he wakes and realizes _I no longer love you_. Parker is curled up on his back and he's got one arm stretched across Alec's back, and he loves them. He loves them more than he's ever loved anything except his kid sister and her son, and it feels like the anchor of pain and raged and hate shot through with love that still bound him to Damien is gone. He's free. 

He blinks away the tears, tightens his hold on Alec, stays perfectly still for Parker, and goes back to sleep. 

.

He never tells anyone that he was more than Moreau's hitman. Alec's a smart guy, though, and Parker sometimes just knows things, and Nate and Sophie had probably figured it out.

He was more than Moreau's weapon.

Three years of his life, he gave to Damien. And when he finally had to walk away, Damien let him. 

That said it all, really. No one left Damien Moreau's employ alive. No one except Eliot Spencer.

.

Three years of his life, and eight of his heart. It was love and it was lust and it was longing -- to belong, to be cherished, to be protected. He kept Damien safe and secure, and Damien promised to take care of everything else.

He trusted Damien. Eliot Spencer never trusted anyone but his sister, until Damien. And then he never trusted anyone again until Parker and Alec.

.

He wakes up and he no longer loves Damien. Alec and Parker have taken up that space in his heart. 

He _would_ kill for them, but they will never ask that of him. 

.

Later that same morning, and Parker and Alec are arguing about time travel. Part of Eliot thinks that if he could go back, he'd kill Damien before his younger self ever became enthralled by him. 

But what he learned in those three years, he uses now to keep these two morons safe, and maybe eight years of his heart is worth that. His soul was tarnished long before Damien. 

Both of them, the best thief in the world and the best hacker, turn to him, demanding, "Right, Eliot?!" because he's always the deciding vote. 

He smirks at them. "I wasn't listen'. What?" 

.

He never said goodbye to Damien. He kisses Alec and Parker, promising, "I'll be back," and goes to San Lorenzo. Vittori’s been reelected and the general keeps him honest, and most everyone has forgotten about Damien Moreau. He just disappeared. 

“Eliot,” Damien says. “Come home at last?” 

He shakes his head. “To say goodbye,” he murmurs, looking Damien in the eyes. Once, he loved this man. Belonged to him, body and heart and soul. Did horrible, terrible things because this man demanded it.

“I let you leave,” Damien says now. “Because I loved you.” He smiles and Eliot knows it for the mockery it is. “I won’t make that mistake again. You should kill me now.” 

“Yes,” Eliot agrees. “I should.” 

.

Parker and Alec meet him at the airport. “Feel better?” Parker asks while Alec glowers at him. 

“Yeah,” Eliot says. “I feel free.” 

“Don’t leave us behind again,” Alec demands while Parker takes both their hands. 

Eliot grins. “Never.”


End file.
